


The Revolutionary War- A lovers Spat?

by Ominesca_Deliat



Category: Declaration of Independence - Fandom, Original Work, Revolutionary War - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, What am I doing, a restraining order??, comapre the decleration of indepepdence to a breakup letter, i don't know what i was thinking, the one that teachers make when they, this was a prompt, wait what does that make the constitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominesca_Deliat/pseuds/Ominesca_Deliat
Summary: So you know how teachers explain the Decleration of Independence as a breakup letter?Well, my beta gave me the prompt and now here we are...A series of letters if the countrys were human...
Relationships: England & France, England/America, England/France, France & America
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	The Revolutionary War- A lovers Spat?

**Author's Note:**

> So hey this is my first fic, no bashing please!! Be nice
> 
> So my Beta informed me that this could be taken as America and England were in an abusive relationship and that was NOT what was intended. I'm sorry If this is mean or rude to you, again, not my intention, and honestly the relationship is completely up for grabs I didn't actually think about it.
> 
> Also, the format is... (whoever the letter is to) blah text blah -Whoever sent it

Dear England I really hate you and how you’re making me pay for all of this tea, so I’m going to leave now, kay? Go Away, America

Dear America, no your staying with us Love, England

England- yeah right bye dude ~America

America- I’m going to war over you, we are going to invade and you will submit to our rule! BWA HAHAHA Love,England

England- Shove off loser. -America

France- Hey dude so you remember England, that idiot that you hate, so come over here and send some people and we can drive him away -America

America- Only if you prove you can win- France

England- HAHA WE GOT YOUR FORT GIVE UP LOSER -America

France- Good enough for you? -America

America- Sending people over right now -France

America- NONONO YOU'RE MINE -England

England- See, dude this is why we broke up with you, your’e just a bit to controlling -America

America- but,,, I love you… yOU ARE MY ONE TRUE LOVE PLEASE COME BACK -England

England- You have India and quite a bit of Africa, Shove off loser. Also, we got all your men in Yorktown, we won, leave. We’re open to a trade though. A fair one -America

England *cry cry cry


End file.
